nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Stealth
How to use Is there any information on how Stealth is used? The NWN forums contain a lot of technical details, but I am looking for something simpler. I just want to know what I am supposed to do after I hit the stealth button - do I get to walk around freely with the game making checks for me, or do I have to manually find shadows to walk in, time myself when I want to sneak past enemies, make sure the enemy is facing the other way? I am asking cause I'm always seen no matter what it seems, even if I strip my character to plain clothes and no weapons. (A L4 Ranger with maximised move silent and hide in shadows, doing the prison break level in the first game.) Thanks, Upsen. *You click the Stealth button and the game handles all the checks for you. Be aware however that you are facing a d20 in opposition so low Hide/Move Silently skills are pretty much useless. Also be aware that lighting and other varous sources do (AFAIK) impact your checks (although only slightly in most cases). --Countess Terra 15:35, 26 January 2006 (PST) Auto-success? Does the Spot/Listen check against Hide/Move silently allow automatic success when rolling 20? Not sure when this happens (with what skills), but that'd mean there's maximum 95% chance each round for not being revealed regardless the amount of ranks in H/MS. So, if I put that as simple as I can ... if I have H/MS 50/50 and enemy has S/L 0/0, is there any chance he'll notice me, or not? -- 18 July 2009 *I have tested a ettin with 10 listen 10 spot vs my halfling with 56 hide 73 MS. After 45 minutes he still havent spoted me, so i think its no ILKAY 14:30, 18 July 2009 (UTC) *There are no automatic successes on skill checks. That only applies to saving throws and attack rolls. --The Krit 15:38, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Light affecting stealth mode? I've seen many times that having an item that has a Light property (regardless of distance) will affect your stealth and lower the DC to detect you. Has anyone seen this to be true? -Taospark 07:48, October 28, 2010 (UTC) * I don't know how you would see it to be true, as the die rolls are hidden, but a BioWare programmer looked at the code and confirmed there is a -10 modifier to the spot DC at night if the target has a light on them. (As mentioned at the end of this article, see the spot article.) --The Krit 18:40, November 24, 2010 (UTC) stealth & petrification if you get petrified while stealthed, you'll stay stealthed. not sure if it's worth noting in the article but it's not what i would consider "normal." Mysticjester 15:14, September 2, 2011 (UTC) * It's in there, just not explicitly. (Petrification makes a character uncontrollable.) Although, given that petrification equals death at hardcore difficulty, a little more detail might be warranted. --The Krit 21:13, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Spellcasting Does any spellcasting every disrupt Stealth Mode? Does it make any difference between having any specific components (V especially) vs casting as a Silent Spell? I'm assuming a direct attack spell would disrupt it, but what about a self-targeting spell or a summoning spell? -- 02:08, 19 May 2012 *Only instant feats keep the stealth mode on. 08:52, May 19, 2012 (UTC)